Ten-Tail of DxD
by KuronoDono12
Summary: There is a legend of a Ten-Tailed beast known as the Juubi no Ookami who was stopped long ago by a hero. However that is only a halve-truth and the beast still lives ans simply faded into the shadows of time. Now it is back and will do whatever it takes to protect those who are precious it..and have a nice bowl of Ramen while he is at it. Godlike Naruto Juubi-Naruto Naruto x harem


**AN: Hello everyone I am with another new story this time a Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover. Now before you get the torches and pitchforks and form an angry mob over me publishing a new story instead of updating one fo my current ones let me explain.**

 **The idea for this story has been floating around my head for a few months and after ironing out a few details and doing some research on the Highschool DxD universe since I have only watched up to the second season and have never read the light novels I decided to buckle down and publish the first chapter of this story.**

 **This story will be similar to my reading stories meaning that it will be a side story I do when I need a break from working on my other stories. This means that most likely after I get 2 or 3 chapters out for this story the frequency of updates for it will most likely slow down quite a bit. However I will try and get at least one chapter out every month but no promises.**

 **Fair Warning this will be a GODLIKE-Naruto story as you will see since Naruto is the new Juubi. He will still have some really good battles but VERY rarely will he need to use more than half of his full power since from what I have gathered the Juubi is a Primordial God which apparently ranks it above Great Red and Ophis on the power scale. However I am not 100% sure on this so if I am wrong about that please let me know in a review.**

 **Now without further ado I present to all of you "Ten-Tail of DxD"…yeah might change the name later since it doesn't really sound right.**

 **Finally this story will be a Harem Pairing and for the most part I will keep who is in the Harem a secret but I will say that both Rias and Akeno will be paired with Naruto.**

 **Issei will be Guarnteed to be with Asia and Irina but whether or not I pair anyone else with him is uncertain at this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highshool DxD they belong to their respective creators. This is a non-profit story made simply because I enjoy writing.**

Sitting at a fancy vanity desk in a extravagant room was a young woman around the age of 17. She has white skin, blue-green eyes, and a figure that would make nearly every woman green with envy since her measurements are "B99-W58-H90 cm." However her most distinctive feature next to her impressive bust is her beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head, and loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was wearing a white dress that framed her body and looked surprising like a wedding dress…because it was one. However while most women would be overjoyed to be wearing a wedding dress the look in her eyes told a different story. The look was one of incredible sadness, regret, and anger for she was to be married to someone she couldn't stand to be around in addition to not loving. T

This young woman is none other than Rias Gremory heiress of the Gremory Clan…and a devil. Rias was the youngest child of the House of Gremory one of the 32 remaining pillar houses in the Underworld, and younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer one of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld.

Rias sighed for what felt like the hundredth time within the last hour as she reflected on how things got the point they were. It all started during the Great War when the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels declared war on each other and after years of fighting and countless lives lost on all sides the war ended. Then there was the Great Civil war within the Devil faction in which the Old Satan Faction fought against he Current Satan faction lead by her own brother Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan formerly Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Beezlebub formerly Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Asmodues formerly Falbium Glasya-Lanolas. In the end her brother and his friends defeated the Old Satan Faction but in the process many devils were killed and combined with the losses from the Great War half of the Pillar Houses were wiped out severely reducing the number of Pure-Blooded Devils.

It was due in part to this that when Rias's parents Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana Gremory *Formerly Bael* decided to form a engagement contract with Lord and Lady Phenex of the Phenex House. The engagement contract bound her and Riser Phenex the third born son of Lord and Lady Phenex. However when Rias found out about this she immediately protested since she wanted to marry for love…and she couldn't stand Riser.

Riser Phenex was a perfect definition of a douche bag, he views himself above nearly everyone, has an ego bigger than the Underworld itself, a shameless womanizer, and only wants Rias for her body and prestige just the thought of Riser brings a shudder to Rias as she continued to reflect. Rias had managed to push back the date of the engagement to when she was 17 and was able to persuade her parents and the Phenex heads that if she beat Riser in a Rating Game the engagement would be off.

Rias then spent the next few years gather her peerage which consisted of Akeno Himejima her best friend and "Queen", Koneko Toujo her "Rook", Yuuto Kiba her "Knight", Asia Argento her "Bishop", and Issei Hyoudou her "Pawn" to combat Riser. She also had another "Bishop" named Gasper Vladi but due to his power being unstable she had to seal him away until she could help him control it.

It was a few months after she had reincarnated Issei who had a sacred gear called Boosted Gear which was one of the 13 Longinus, and Asia who held the sacred gear Twilight Healing that Riser showed up again for their match. To her credit it was a really close match with Rias and her peerage managing to take out Riser entire peerage however Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno were taken out in the process. However in the end Riser won which lead to her current situation.

As Rias continued to stare into the mirror her thoughts drifted from the man she hated and was going to be forced to marry to the young man she honestly could say that she loved. As she thought of the young man she could picture his spiky blonde hair that reminded her of the sun, his sapphire blue eyes that held so much life within them, and finally his smile which made her heart flutter every time she saw it.

Rias remembered the first time she saw him on their first day at Kuoh Academy as she couldn't help but be drawn to him as he had this aura to him that just made you want to be around him and made you feel safe. She remembered all the times the two of them would talk to one another and every prank he pulled which always made her laugh. All the times he would treat her to a special bowl of Ramen at the little Ramen stand he owned and worked at. Overtime she began to develop feelings for him as he was everything she wanted in a boyfriend and even husband, especially since he didn't see her as Rias _Gremory_ and just saw her as Rias which was something she always wanted. Rias even suspected she wasn't the only with feelings for the blonde since every time her best friend Akeno would join their conversations she would drop her emotional mask she always wore and be herself.

Speaking of Akeno Rias could help but giggle at how ironic it was that they both would fall for the same guy consider how close the they are Akeno was like a sister to her in all but blood. Akeno is what many would describe as a "Yamato Nadeshiko" with her looks.

Akeno like Rias has a figure that would make most women green with envy as her measurements are "B102-H60-W89". She has violet eyes and very long black hair that is usually tied in a long ponytail and held in place by a Orange ribbon that their mutual love interest gave her on her Birthday during their second year at Kuoh. Her hair reaches down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping back.

However as much as Rias wanted to confess her feelings to her blonde love interest she couldn't for a number of reasons. The first one being as a devil she could live for thousands of years and would easily outlive him…if she didn't use one of her Evil Pieces to turn him into a devil. However even that didn't come without risks since the Supernatural world is very dangerous and since she couldn't sense any great power within him he would be at a severe disadvantage. Even more so if Riser found out about her feelings since he would kill her lovable blonde just to spite her. So Rias made the choice to bury her feelings down deep and simply be his friend something that Akeno had also done for their mutual love interests safety.

Rias was broken out of her thoughts when the door to the room opens revealing a busy silver haired woman wearing a maid outfit. The silver haired maid walks in and bows "Rias-sama it is time" she says monotonously.

Rias sighs once again and gets up from her seat "So it is, Thank you Grafia-san" she responds emotionlessly to the now named Grayfia. The now named Grayfia bows her head before exiting the room. Rias rubs her fingers over the pendant around her neck which was a gift from her brother. It was a plain silver pendant with a swirl that reminded her of a whirlpool engraved in it. Her brother had given it to her shortly after she got her Evil Piece set and told her to always keep it on her as it will help her when she needs it most. Rias was skeptical of this since it looked like just a plain old pendant but always kept it on her anyway especially after she met her lovable blonde prankster since the whirlpool reminded her of him. Rias smiles slightly before her face takes on an emotionless look and disappears as a red circle with runic symbols and the Gremory family crest appears under her.

Standing in a lavish room were many well dressed nobles all of whom were gather to witness the marriage of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory, among the people gathered was Rias's peerage all of whom wore frowns since they couldn't stand that Rias was getting married to someone she didn't love.

One person in particular couldn't stand this more than the others "This is total bullshit Rias-buchou shouldn't be forced to marry that bastard" a spikey brown haired teen growls out.

A blonde boy with looks that could classify him as a "Pretty-Boy" shakes his head "I agree with you Issei but there is nothing we can do since Buchou lost the Rating game" he says calmly while inside a burning anger rages in agreement with Issei.

The now named Issei just clenches his fist in rage "I know but it is still bullshit!" he snaps back as a blonde hair girls puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Iseei turns his head and smiles slightly "Thanks Asia-chan" he says causing the now named Asia to blush slight and smile.

A petite white haired girl who was munching on a cookie steps up "I agree with the pervert" she says monotonously causing a sweatdrop to form on the back of everyone's head while Issei just sulks at being called a pervert…even if her is one it still hurt hearing Koneko say it.

Akeno covers her mouth with her sleeve and giggles "Ufufu Koneko-chan it's not nice to pick on Issei…even if it makes him depressed" she says with a slight gleam in her eyes that screams Sadist.

The group turns there attention to the balconly as they hear clapping and see the bastard himself Riser standing there looking all smug as usual "We are gathered here today to witness the union of the Phenex and Gremory houses" he says getting applause before continuing "May I present to all of you my future wife Rias _Gremory_ " he says putting extra attention on Rias's last name as a red magic circle appears next to him and Rias appears out of it.

The majority of the devils gather break out in applause before they hear yelling from outside of the building followed by sounds of battle and crashing. Suddenly the doors to the building are blasted open with such force that they are literally turned to dust causing the guards in the room to get their weapons ready.

As the dust clears it reveals a young man with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes hidden behind a pair of orange sunglasses with black rims ***Vash the Stampede's glasses from Trigun** *. He is wearing a white short sleeved haori that goes down to his ankles with a red flame pattern at the bottom, a mesh shirt that shows off his chiseled chest and six-pac abs, a pair of blood red cargo pants, and a pair of black sneakers. In his hand is a standard take-out box like the ones usually seen carrying ramen.

The unknown blonde looks around the room and raises and eyebrow before pulling out a notepda "I have a ramen delivery for a Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory, and a Limp-Dicked Premature Ejaculating Yakitori Bastard with a ten foot pole up his ass" he says casually.

The occupents in the room are speechless until the temperature in the room suddenly skyrockets causing them to turn to look at Riser who has flames pouring out of his back in the form of wings "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO HERE AND INTERUPTING THIS IMPORTANT DAY IN DEVIL HISTORY!" Riser yells in outrage.

The unnamed blonde just stand there unfazed by Risers show of power as he cleans his ear out with his pinly and blows away the dust on it before turning to look at Riser and smirking "My name is Naruto Uzumaki you friendly neighborhood Ramen maker, friend of Rias-chan, ass kicker of all who practice the way of being a douche…" he says before trailing off as the necklace around Rias's neck glows before shooting off of her neck towards Naruto shocking everyone. The whirlpool pendant then glows before hitting Naruto in the chest and a massive pillar of red and black energy erupts around Naruto punching through the roof of the room and forcing everyone to their knees as a intense pressure settles on their shoulders.

A minute later the light dies down to reveal Naruto except he now has a pair of black wolf ears on his head and TEN black furred wolf tails with silver tips at the end flowing behind him. Naruto exhales a black mist before opening his eyes which are the same sapphire ble but his pupils are now gold slits "…And the Nidaime Primordial God known as the Juubi no Okami aka the Ten-Tailed Wolf" he says with a fox-like grin on his face seeing everyone's faces in either shock or down-right terror "Now I challenge you Riser Phenex for the right to marry Rias Gremory" he says with a smirk as complete and utter silence falls upon the room.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **AN: Well there is the first chapter…and a really Evil Cliffhanger. Naruto's past will be revealed in time along with more details on his knowing Rias and Akeno. I will say that he has many secrets that will be revealed slowly.**

 **Also like I stated at the beginning this is a SIDE-story that I will be working on when I am either stuck or need a break from my other stories so please don't bombard me asking about when I am will update it next.**


End file.
